South Pole Council
The South Pole Grand Judicial Court, or just the South Pole Council, is the presiding legislative, executive, and judicial government of South Pole City and the United States of Antarctica. Background South Pole City was originally administrated by a group of penguins called "the Club", from its founding in 1997 to around 2002 or so. After "the Club" left to establish the port city of Club Penguin, they left Judge Xavier as the leader of a dictatorship which exists over the city to this day. Surprisingly, Xavier never went power crazy and continues to remain a great leader. Involvement The Council rarely holds any kind of court trial or political exertion (the town practically runs itself), so Xavier mostly waddles around in circles and petting his miniature chair (don't ask). Delegates * Judger Xavier - Presiding Leader (he's in charge of the others) *Sub-Antarctic Islands--Explorer 767. Explorer is usually busy at the Coffee Shop, so his puffle Mabel takes over most of the time. *Antarctic Peninsula--Henry Shipper. This ex-sailor knows all things nautical. *Trans-Antarctica--24Keyser. Has many fights with Carl Arnott, Mabel, and Henry Shipper. Even though he lives in Club Penguin, he can legally be Trans-Antarctica's delegate because he was born in Pengu Town. *Ternville--Mayor McFlapp. The mayor of Ternville has traveled long and far around the world, and the council relies on him when the case involves other countries. *Eastshield--Judge Xavier was born in this region, so he technichally represents this state. *Snellville-- The Great Snailzini. A generic RocketSnail, he comes and talks about history and typically calms the council when Mabel gets annoying. is very short.]] *Pengolia-- Penghis Khan. He is the exact opposite of Snailzini, always causing mayhem by arguing with Mabel, who makes fun of him for talking in the third person, as well as his square-shaped eyes and funny hat. Penghis Khan is only a few inches taller than Mabel! *Ross Island-- Carl Arnott. A pirate who founded the state. Always argues with 24Keyser and Mabel. *GourdZoid-- Jacko #1558. This Jacko is one of the most cheerful, and he tends to ignore Mabel, mistaking her rude comments for compliments. Of course, this makes Mabel hate him even more. *EmotiVille-- Governor ?. ? is a Ponderer, and thinks very deep thoughts. He is the smartest on the Council, and is a little deaf. *Dorkugal-- Fred 676. Since the local residents didn't want to go outside in fear of the Y2K bug (which could possibly cause the island's single server to overload), they elected Fred to represent them. He enjoys quoting math equations and always wins in an argument (especially against Mabel) with proof by intimidation. Trivia * Xavier has numerous phycological flaws. He has a nasty habit of screaming at mirrors, spinning in circles, and attempting to eat his gavel. His right eye has Amblyopia, and for some reason he has a pointy tooth he never bothered to remove. * Xavier named his miniature chair "Jonesworth". * Despite being a freak, Xavier somehow manges to preside over the town (when something happens) with a fair, steady flipper. It's really odd because of his quirks. * Xavier is unable to say "You" and "My". Instead, it comes out like "Ya" and "Muh". Other than that, the Judge's speech is normal. *The council is always in a bad mood when Mabel substitutes for Explorer 767, mostly because she always argues and is very picky. Judge Xavier has frequently attempted to shave Mabel bald, and Penghis Khan has attempted to slap her with a fish. The Great Snailzini from Snellville usually is the peace-keeper between the penguins and the puffle. See also * South Pole City Category:Penguins